


to deflower a rose

by johnyongism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongism/pseuds/johnyongism
Summary: taeyong had always dreamed of losing his virginity to the love of his life, with rose petals scattered all over the bed under him and some sweet love-making music playing in the background, but here he was right now, inside a bathroom of this random house party having his ass eaten by the hottest guy he ever knew.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	to deflower a rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> i’ve had this wip hanging around for almost a year and i promised myself i would finish this tonight as a birthday project for myself, so i did. idk what this is, pls don’t judge it too harshly i’m insecure. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> this one’s for the Leos (and the rest) of jijj gc, also for mada who believed in me, niko my sweetest, johnyong nation gc, & everyone who loves and supports johnyong.

taeyong lived inside his head a lot and he had always dreamed of losing his virginity to the love of his life, with rose petals scattered all over the bed under him and some sweet love-making music playing in the background. he had always romanticised the idea of finally having his cherry popped; thinking it would have to be done in the sweetest and perfect way, but here he was right now, inside a bathroom of this random house party. he’s facing the locked door, his pants and boxers pooling on his ankles. 

taeyong thought about how he never even had a blowjob before tonight, but right now he’s having his ass eaten by the hottest guy he ever knew. taeyong wanted to laugh a little at his situation, but a flick of johnny’s tongue against his entrance had him mewling instead. johnny pulled himself away from taeyong’s body and stood up, his hands palming the shorter’s small but cute butt cheeks, slapping them that they jiggled a little. 

johnny crowded him against the door, pressing his obvious erection against taeyong’s ass. he nibbled on one of taeyong’s ears and whispers, “do you want to go all the way?” again, taeyong had always thought the moment would be very different but it would be a lie to say that he didn’t want it. taeyong nodded at the question. “yes. yes please. but i’ve never done it before, john.” 

it’s a little hard to believe to johnny because, lee taeyong? the guy of everyone’s dream was still a virgin? if he didn’t know him well enough, he’d think that taeyong was lying, but he did and he knew taeyong was telling the truth. johnny started to hesitate a little after hearing his confession. “you sure, yong? we can do other things instead.” before johnny could finish his sentence, taeyong shook his head to his words and tried to turn himself around to look at johnny. he’s trying not to think about the fact that he’s half naked while johnny’s fully clothes. “no, i want it. i want it all… with you.” taeyong thought back again about all of those dreams and daydreams he had before, and how this was so different but also felt so right. 

johnny and him had been dancing around each other for a while now, everybody thought they’re dating. they first met through doyoung who happened to be taeyong’s best friend and also johnny’s roommate. they hit it off pretty quickly. johnny with his excellent socialising skills and taeyong with his good natured personality made it easy for them to talk and hangout together. group hangouts turned into just-you-and-i kind of hangout. maybe people were right, they had been dating, but they never really put a label on it. taeyong thought again that if anyone’s gonna be his first time, he would honest to god be very happy if that person was johnny. so he told johnny just that and kissed him (not the first time for tonight, obviously), to reassure the other that he really really wanted it. all hesitation disappeared from johnny’s mind. if his dick could talk, he’s probably thanking the brain for that. 

“let’s go find a room.” if they were really going to do it, johnny was not going to let taeyong have his first time in the toilet. johnny helped taeyong with his pants so they could walk out from the cramped bathroom quicker. the couple walked hand in hand, stopping way too many times to kiss and feel each other up until they found an unoccupied room. johnny practically tossed taeyong onto the bed and crawled over to him, situating himself comfortably in between taeyong’s legs. they had another make out session until taeyong couldn't take it anymore and hastily tried to remove johnny’s belt. the older only chuckled at him and sat up to take his tee and trousers off while taeyong did the same with himself. johnny’s back in between taeyong’s legs, one hand holding himself up. “how are we gonna do this? have you ever fingered yourself?” taeyong’s blushing bright red now, but he nodded. “i’ve tried it… never tried more than three fingers. i was scared to go more.” johnny thought taeyong’s too cute and hot at the same time, he almost creamed himself at the thought of the younger fingering himself.

johnny kissed taeyong softly but with passion, licking into taeyong’s mouth. taeyong had made out with a few people, but none ever felt this good. johnny kept with the kissing while his hands roamed all over taeyong’s lithe body. he played with the smaller’s nipples, twisting them between his fingers while he kissed down the side of taeyong’s neck. taeyong couldn’t help but to moan when johnny sucked on the most sensitive part of his neck, it felt too good. the sensations were too much but not enough at the same time. “so beautiful, you make the prettiest sounds, yong. so sensitive to me.” johnny continued kissing down taeyong’s sternum until his mouth reached taeyong’s chest. he rolled a nipple into his mouth, playing with it in his mouth, licking and sucking the bud. “j-john… it feels so nice.” johnny thought it’s the cutest ever, “yeah? i knew you’d have sensitive nipples.” johnny continued his ministrations while his hand caress taeyong’s side, making its way down to his thighs. 

deciding it’s time, johnny moved down to kiss taeyong’s soft tummy wetly a few times and then he stood up from the bed. grabbing his tossed trousers, johnny took a few packages of lube & condoms from the back pocket. when he turned around to face the bed, he saw taeyong looking at him, already looking so dazed and fucked out. “god, you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” taeyong giggled at that, “show me then.” something in johnny just unleashed itself, he crawled back to the bed and lifted one of taeyong’s thighs up to his chest. “hold it up for me, i’ll make sure it feels good.” johnny opened a lube package and covered his fingers with that. he’s warming it up before he teased taeyong’s hole, rubbing it a few times. “i’m going in, yong,” was his only warning when he pushed a finger inside. taeyong held his breath for a second before releasing it and relaxed. 

johnny opened him up with one finger, two, and soon enough he got 4 fingers going in and out taeyong’s ass. “never tried this many before, right? do you like it, baby?” taeyong was too stimulated, he could only moan. “are you close, yong? you want to come on my fingers?” johnny crooked his fingers and hit taeyong right on the prostate. “right there, it’s so good johnny! there!” johnny continued rubbing that spot for a few more seconds before taeyong let out a squeal and released whites all over his tummy and chest. johnny kissed taeyong’s nose, taking his fingers out to let taeyong come down from his high while he laid down next to taeyong, ignoring his erection for the meantime while he admired the younger’s blissed out expression. he’s the most beautiful person johnny had ever come across to, probably the most beautiful in the world. johnny’s thoughts were interrupted when taeyong grabbed johnny’s dick, smearing the precum leaking from the tip down to the length and said, “johnny, i still want you in me.”

johnny softly pulled taeyong’s hand away from his dick fearing he would come to soon if he let taeyong continue, and kissed the palm of taeyong’s hand instead. it’s so soft and it did not match all the desires to just fuck taeyong brains out in his mind. taeyong took a condom wrapper and tore it open, insisting on putting it on johnny himself. taeyong stroke johnny’s dick a few times and johnny groaned at the feeling. “fuck. yong, stop. you’ll make me come.” taeyong’s eyes went wide and he laughed, “no way, you have to be in me first.” johnny smiled and softly pushed taeyong to lay down on the bed again. he pecked taeyong’s lips one time and sat up. he lined his dick with taeyong’s opening, slapping it against the hole a few times before pushing in slowly ‘til he bottomed out. taeyong kept his eyes shut, looking uncomfortable. johnny saw the pained expression and bent down to kiss his cheek. “does it hurt too much? do you want to stop?” taeyong shook his head, and hugged johnny close to him. “no! just let me get used to it first.” for no absolute reason at all, johnny’s dick twitched at that. “johnny, i could feel your dick moving.” it made both of them laugh. feeling a little more relaxed now, taeyong told the taller that he could start moving. johnny started slowly, not wanting to overwhelm his partner. johnny gradually picked up the pace and in no time he’s thrusting into taeyong so deep, reaching places taeyong never knew he could reach before. with a roll of his hips, johnny hit taeyong’s soft spot dead on and it had the younger moaning so loud he’s half screaming. repeating his actions, johnny moved faster and almost hit taeyong on the prostate each time. “johnny, i’m close again.” johnny buried his face on taeyong’s neck while continuing his thrusts. “me too, yong. come on baby, come for me.” with another roll of johnny’s hips and sucking on his neck, taeyong spilled for the second time that night. the clamping of taeyong’s tight hole brought johnny over the edge and he came inside the condom. 

johnny flopped on top of the smaller’s body, taeyong’s stroking his hair and they silently agreed to ignore the fact that they’re dirty as hell. after a few seconds johnny pushed himself up on his elbows, looming over taeyong to look at his smiling face. “was that okay, baby?” long gone were the romanticised day dreams he once had, without missing a beat taeyong softly replied, “i couldn’t imagine it any other way.”

fin. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading. don’t be shy to talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/johnyongism) or [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/johnyongism), i promise i’m nice. ♡


End file.
